Hand On Your Heart.
by thats immortality
Summary: Another L/J songfic from me. Two in one day. Nothing to do with my other fics. Rather fluffy. R/R


# Hand on your Heart

D/C I only own Lux, Skye and the plot. Steps own the song and J K Rowling owns the other characters 

A/N Song words are between little stars *

L/J romance

It was the day of the Christmas ball and Lily Evans was the talk of the school. She was going dance of the year alone. Her boyfriend, James Potter had gone to Canada. At 5pm Lily, Skye and Lux went up to the girls' dormitory to get ready. It only took Lily 30 minutes to get ready. " Lily, how can you shower, dress, do your hair and make up in only 30 minutes?" Lux asked astounded. " Have you forgotten, I am a Muggle born. I've been doing this most of my life." was all the reply she got. Skye was wearing a deep sky blue dress with spaghetti straps and went down to the floor. With it she was wearing black 2" heeled sandals. Lux was wearing a short, tight, strapless dress. Also she was wearing backless sandals. And Lily was wearing a full length dress. The skirt part fared out. With it she was wearing 6" silvery glitter stilettos and a diamond cross necklace. Her hair was draped loosely over her shoulders and she had a sparkly tiara on her head. Also, for the first time since going to Hogwarts, she had earrings in. People didn't know she had her ears pierced. In fact she had her ears pierced 3 times.

When all the girls were ready, they went down stairs. Lux and Skye went first because they were gonna call Lily when they were down. They got downstairs Remus and Sirius" Wow. Lux you look fantastic." was all Sirius could say. "Lux, where's Lily?" Remus asked. "Oh, Lily. You can come down now" Lux called up. Lily stepped out. As she descended the stairs all the boys' jaws dropped to the floor. "Wow. Lily you look sooo beautiful." Sirius stammered. "Thank you Sirius." Lily said with a smile. "Lily, how long have you had your ears pierced?" Lux asked. "Since I was five." Lily replied. "Shall we go?" Skye piped up. And with that they left for the dance. They entered the great hall and were gob smacked at what they saw. The room was twinkling with faeries. The music started and everyone began to dance. The time flew by and the DJ announced that a slow song would be coming up. "According to a Mr Sirius Black, Miss Lily Evans will be singing along with himself on the keyboard, Mr Remus Lupin on some other instrument I can't read Mr Blacks writing" the DJ said "that's guitar" Sirius yelled "Ok Mr Lupin on the guitar and Miss Lux Dixon and Skye Danes on backing vocals. The 5 made their way on to the stage. Lily was giving Sirius death stares. Remus, Lily and Skye were chuckling heartily to themselves. They had helped Sirius set this up. "Um, what song are we singing?" Lily asked. "Hand On Your Heart." Sirius called to them. Lily had seen the lyrics from James. She had them memorised coz they wanted her to sing if they ever became famous. The music started and lily started singing. She had a very sweet voice.

*On the phone for hours at a time

Has your voice changed or is it a trick of the line

All alone, I'm loosing my mind

Wondering what you'll be doing tonight

I still feel you holding me clear as the day we said goodbye

Words can change so easily when were crossed a million miles

Hand on your heart, heart on your sleeve

Are you telling me

When we're apart you still believe

We are meant to be

Even if you say the words you know I long to hear

I wanna be sure so tell me once more

Hand on your heart

Loosing sleep can't take any more

Tired of wondering if you really miss me at all

I just need to be reassured

If you love me what're waiting for

I still feel you holding me clear as the day we said goodbye

Memories fade so easily but am I still in yours like your in mine

Hand on your heart, heart on your sleeve

Are you telling me

When we're apart you still believe

We are meant to be

Even if you say the words you know I long to hear 

I wanna be sure so tell me once more

Hand on your heart

I still feel you holding me, telling me love will always be

Don't know if I can wait

Until I see your face

I need you to tell me

Hand on your heart, heart on your sleeve

Are you telling me

When we're apart you still believe

We are meant to be

Even if you say the words you know I long to hear

I wanna be sure so tell me once more

Hand in your heart.*

As the song ended the hall broke into applause. Once the applause died down, someone in the shadows spoke. "That was great Lily. You should sing more often."

"Who are you, may I ask?" Lily said unsurely. 

The mystery person came out of the shadows and spoke "Don't you remember me?"

When Lily saw who it was she screamed. "James, of coarse I remember you. But, I thought you were in Canada." Lily said, feeling slightly dizzy. Then she ran off stage and into James' arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes the James whispered, "Lets go outside." Lily nodded. They left the hall with everybody staring after them. Lux and Sirius snuck after them and hid in a tree. "Lily, I have something to tell you. I am head over heels in love with you. And will youplease marry me?" James said softly. "I love you to James and of coarse I'll marry you." Lily answered. Then she leaned in and theirlips met in a passionate kiss. Their kiss was then broken by the sound of people saying "awwwwwwwww". They looked up and saw Sirius and Lux smiling down at them. "Right that's it." said Lily, while taking off her shoes. "Um Lil, why you taking your shoes off?" James asked. "Do you expect me to chase and possibly kill them two for spying on us in bloody six inch stilettos?" Lily said. "Good point. You two better get running." James said. Lux and Sirius jumped down from the tree. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Lux and Sirius together. Everyone in the hall heard and ran out to see what was happening. Just as they reached the door, Sirius and Lux stopped in front of them. "Lily.. and James.. engaged. Gotta go." Lux panted and with that they were running again. The night ended with everyone watching the Head Boy and Girl chasing their best friends around Hogwarts.

The End


End file.
